thirlcrest_fandomfandomcom-20200215-history
Dennis Northwick
Dennis Northwick is a character in TC, and is a member of the Bruisers clique. He was roleplayed by perseus5678. Character Description Dennis is a 16 year old boy with blonde hair and blue eyes. He stands at 6'0" and weighs 198 lbs, Dennis has a baby face with baby blue eyes. He also has a very innocent face and it is sometimes hard to tell that he is up to no good. He has a very muscular build and he is always bragging about how he is going to either be a star or be a model for sportswear, he also has an interest in art and in his free time he sketches landmarks and buildings however his strong point is on people. Although he has an innocent face, when he is tormenting someone he has a very cruel and sadistic smirk on his face. Dennis also has two cigar burns on each of his biceps and has a large scar going down his chest and down to the left side of his waist. Characteristics Dennis Northwick is a boy who was raised in Brooklyn, New York. He is not very smart however he is very skilled at drawing and does that in his free time. He enjoys Sketching several types of creations such as mountains, hills, skyscrapers and other tall buildings however his strong point is drawing humans himself. Dennis rarely talks about his family as his mother was always out and his father was a drunk who abused him repeatedly and it got to a point where his father was later on arrested due to him committing GBH, Dennis has a large scar running down his chest and two cigar burns on his biceps . Dennis has a very sadistic sense of humor, he enjoys inflicting pain on the students he hates the most and uses one of his moves, known as the nutcracker, he does this by holding somebody down by their throat with one of his feet and he uses his other foot to stomp on their balls. He also enjoys giving swirlies and dead arms along with chinese burns. Since he has a big ego and talks about him being a star, it gets to a point where that everytime he is about to receive a swirlie, he screams "I GOT PLAY PRACTICE IN FIVE MINUTES STOP!!" And after his swirlie he is heard sobbing and saying "I'm gonna be a star...You'll see." He is also known for shouting after winning a fight "When I'm famous you can tell people you lost to me." When he is tormenting someone, he is often heard shouting "PUT IT IN THE MIXER!" or “YOU’RE GONNA WISH YOU WEREN’T BORN!” The ‘Mixer’ shout is followed up by him and a few of his friends standing in a circle and they will place their victim in the middle (What they call the mixer) they then all jump onto him and punch and kick that person. When he is chasing after someone he is heard shouting "COME BACK I GOT SOMETHIN' TO TELL YA!" He has a nut shot quote, when he is knee dropped he is heard screaming "YOU...LITTLE...PIECE...OF..UGHHH!" One thing that people notice about him is that he is a very secretive person, (he does not have a dark secret or anything like those people on Darkened Dawn he is just a very private person who keeps himself to himself). One day he wishes to be an actor or model for sports brands due to his muscular build. Dennis is an incredibly manipulative person (Like Bucky). He usually tricks people into getting what he wants and using his puppy eyes as one of his ways of manipulation. He is bisexual and he has a crush on his art teacher, Ms. Morris and is heard saying proudly "Ms. Morris keeps a picture of me in my desk, I swear." He is seen as an angel by most teachers as he tends to act incredibly kind in front of them, tricking them into thinking that he is a great and kind student when really he is a cruel and sadistic person. When Clyde is hiding he usually shouts "CLYDE MARSH! COME OUT AND PLA-AAY!" Whilst searching everywhere for him, this could be a movie reference to ''The Warriors ''(1979). Dennis is usually known hanging out with his best friends of a bruiser, Dave and Ethan. As he sometimes seen chattering with them at the Park or on the campus basketball court. Role in game Dennis appears in a few missions during Chapter 1. He along with Dave and Andy, accost Jerry the minute he steps inside the Thirlcrest campus. In Save Bob he and Troy are searching in the first boys' bathroom and will remind that Bob isn't allowed to use that one, Jerry escorts Bob there. Troy later suggested that Dennis was giving directions ("Dennis said they went to the bathroom!") when the Bruisers attack Bob at the first floor boys' bathroom. In Defend Earnest he is seen holding a baseball bat along with Ethan, Andy and Kale. He also has a minor role in the Movie Tickets where he is seen on a date with Jacob Olsen. Dennis was also one of the four Bruisers to be knocked out by Zayn Seif in Complete Mayhem. Category:Bruisers Category:Students Category:Kissable Characters Category:Bisexual Characters